I brought you something
by ayame-seeker
Summary: Sakura had regained another feather, and reminisces on her newly gained memory. What runs through her mind after? Read to find out. Contains Sakura x Syaoran fluff! First fanfic R


So it's my first fanfic!! YEAH!! I hope you like it. Please R&R for it is my first and I need feedback on how well/horrible I'm doing. :)

All right's go to CLAMP for the anime

* * *

"_________!!! I brought you something!" A young Sakura burst through the door of a small house with a big bouquet of flowers. "I picked these for you today! The palace gardener said it was ok!" She handed them to someone and they were placed on a desk. Sakura smiled brightly "I'm glad you like them!"

**

Sakura woke up in Syaoran's arms. _"Who was that I was talking to?"_ Sakura thought. _"I still can't seem to remember"_ She was still very tired so she slowly closed her eyes again, wanting to stay in Syaoran's strong arms just a little longer. Syaoran carried her to a small room with a bed and a small chair. There was a window looking out at a dark rainy scene with small cabin-like houses.

Syaoran laid her down gently on the bed and covered her with the blanket. "Good night, Sakura-hime." He looked at her with his soft auburn eyes. Syaoran left the room and joined up with Fai and Kurogane.

When Sakura was sure the group had all gone to bed she got out of bed. She could feel where the feather had slowly entered her body. She placed her hand there and reminisced on her memory. _"Who was that with me? Is he the same person from my other memories?" _Sakura was getting frustrated at this point. In almost all her memories she couldn't seem to remember this one person. Whenever she was with him/her she always had this sense of security and love.

Sakura walked over to the window to stare at this new world they had entered. The more she thought about who this person was the more it saddened her. _"Could it be Syaoran-kun? Where do I know him from?" _So many thoughts would run through the Clow Country Princess's mind. A hot tear rolled down her face the more she thought about Syaoran.

She loved him; Very much; But could never muster up the strength to tell him. _"Why does he do this for me? Does he feel the same way? He puts his life in danger to recover every one of my feathers but what does he gain from it?" _Syaoran's words played in her head._** "Those feathers belong to someone very important to me…I've made it my destiny to collect them…I will not die until I get them all…"**_

More tears started to stream down Sakura's face. She was now sitting in the small chair, staring out the window. He was like her prince. Her knight in shining armor, whose only motivation was her. Guilt now came over Sakura. _"It's my fault he goes through this. These are MY feathers. It's MY problem not his. What if he dies looking for them?" _This thought made Sakura feel worse. Those constant tears turned into constant sobs. She could no longer hide this sadness inside her.

Her short brown hair fell in front of her face, covering her wet emerald eyes. She was done. She didn't want to hurt or burden Syaoran anymore. Sakura loved and cared for him and would hate for him to be in pain because of her.

A tiny creak came from the other side of the small room. Sakura's innocent sobs almost drowned out the small noise made by an opening door. Syaoran stood in the doorway watching her princess weep into her hands. He had a wave of compassion come over him for Sakura. Slowly he moved towards the crying girl in the chair. He reached out his hand and slowly placed it on Sakura's quivering shoulder.

Sakura was startled a bit and looked up at this brown haired boy who was her savior. His eyes looked right at her, nothing else in his line of view. Sakura stood up out of the chair and quickly tried to regain her composure. She kept her head down, making sure Syaoran didn't see the tear stains on her cheeks. Syoaran was obviously not ok with this, because the next thing she knew Syaoran's strong hands were brushing her brown stray hairs away from her face. She looked up at him tears again filling her eyes.

"**Syaoran-kun, I'm…I'm…I'm sorry!"** Sakura said, falling into Syaoran. Syaoran embraced this tired, sad girl into his arms. **"For what, hime?" **Syaoran was concerned. Sakura replied with tears streaming down her face faster and faster. **"You do all this for me, and for what, Syaoran-kun? Why do you risk your life for me? This is my problem Syaoran-kun!" **Syaoran knew now what was going on. He held Sakura tighter, wanting never to let her go. Sakura continued to sob into his shoulder, not caring anymore.

"**You don't need to apologize, hime. It's not your fault." **Syaoran said this trying to hold back his own tears.

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THANKS FOR READING AND REMEMBER TO R&R

Sakura didn't want to move. She didn't want to go to bed; she didn't want to go to another world. She just wanted to stay in her savior's arms forever. **"I love you…Syaoran." **Syaoran was surprised at how she had said his name. **"I love you too…Sakura-hime." "Sakura. It's Sakura." **She corrected him.


End file.
